Dirty Doctors and Naughty Nurses Hilson
by Caduceus-Wings
Summary: Revised version of my 'Dirty Doctors and Naughty Nurses' story. This story is also featured on my Y!Gallery account. Anyway, Wilson buys House a Nurse outfit and gives him a thorough examination...
1. Wilson the Worm

Dirty Doctors and Naughty Nurses

By Caduceus-Wings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and/or settings in which they appear; they belong to someone else in some other country :D

********************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Wilson the Worm.

God (if you exist), I hate surprises.

Idiot Wilson should have known this by now—We have, after all, been together a while--but no, he just comes along and drops a big parcel on my desk!

" I know you somewhat dislike surprises, but I just _had_ to get you this! It's got you written all over it!" He says, sounding like a total fag. Yes, I _know _he's gay, but he still doesn't have to act so openly camp! He can be such an embarrassment when he wants to be—he knows that anyone could walk past my office and look in (seeing how I have goddamn GLASS WALLS). Wilson also knows that I'm not exactly keen to proclaim my new-found sexual orientation, unlike himself, who practically has Gay rights banners and Pink flags covering his bookshelf! Look at him, standing there smirking at me like a teenage girl on her first date with that super-cool guy from the Lacrosse team.

He wasn't fucking-off anytime soon, so I felt I had to get it over and done with, then get him the hell outta my sight.

" What's in here? A cure for my Infarction? Cos that would be, like, _sooo fabulous!_" I use my snarky tone to really belittle him. Good.

" No, something even better, sweety!"

" Call me that again and I'll snap your spine." I growled. If he camps it up one more time, I will act on my threat! I'll even shove this box up his ass—though he would probably enjoy that…

Oh.

My.

God.

What has that gay idiot done now?!

I actually don't know what to say. Small wonder.

He's got me a fucking Nurse uniform. Not just one from Princeton, no, a FUCKING LATEX NAUGHTY NURSE role-play outfit! How, where and WHY did he find this? It's even in a men's size! Oh God, Wilson's gone into a sex Shop and bought me a goddamn Tranny costume!

" It was kinda hard to find this particular outfit in your size, y'know, what with your height and all. Do you like it?"

Like it? Well, I want to force it down your throat and strangle you with your own leather stethoscope. I also want to castrate you with the nearest Scalpel and kill all your family members, but apart from that, it's fucking divine.

" Wilson, have you gone mad? Cos I think I might need to do a little Neurosurgery on you, here and now, WITH MY FUCKING FIST! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Aaw and here's me thinking that you were into this kinda thing…oh, that reminds me, do you have some dollars to spare?"

"Huh?" Changing the subject! How dare he!

" I was wondering, do you have, oh, TWO GRAND at hand?"

Shit. Shit shit shit shit! Don't bring up what I owe you now!

" Wilson, are you trying to blackmail me into dressing up as" I read the little tag attached to the uniform "'Nurse Kitty'?! Cos I will pay you back DOUBLE what I owe if you'll drop it!"

Gay-boy smiled then, with no shame, discretion or compassion, delivered his winning argument.

" You've used that card already, Greg, it won't work this time. Although, I could just let both the money and the Naughty Nurse outfit slide…but to do that, I'd have to, oh, accidentally-on-purpose tell the entire hospital about Dr Houses' Enema fetish..."

" I'M NOT A KLISMAPHILE!" I can't believe I'm hearing this shit.

" Then wear this outfit later in bed."

"Okay. Fine."

I hate Wilson so much. I actually really do _hate_ his guts.


	2. A Tight, White, Dress

Dirty Doctors and Naughty Nurses

By Caduceus-Wings.

Chapter 2: A Tight White Dress.

I tugged at the ends of the short white dress. It's no use trying to cover up—the plunging neckline and the red crosses over each nipple make me look like a total slut anyway. Look at that goddamn Wilson—sitting there on our bed (still in his labcoat) with a huge grin on his face and a noticeable boner in his suit pants.

" That outfit is really nice—the red sets your blushing complexion off perfectly! Turn around for me, I wanna see the back of it."

I had to comply—any embarrassment now would save a whole load later on. I gritted my teeth, wishing that Wilsons' cock would suddenly drop off, and stumbled round, exposing the worst part of the costume.

The fucking dress was cut short at the back to show off my…to show off my stockings and suspender belt. Yes, Wilson was indeed Doctor Deviant, as I discovered when this erotic lingerie fell out of the parcel box along with the uniform. I actually wanted to cry. Like, really cry.

" Ooh! It's even better from the back! Now, get over here and see to this." He purred, pointing to his boner.

" O-Kay." I mumbled, through gritted teeth.

" That's not what the Nurse is supposed to say—I told you this earlier, remember? Say it right and my lips will be sealed on the whole 'Enema' thing.'

Doesn't this guy have a fucking job?! What, has cancer been eradicated already, so he's got nothing better to do than sit around and think of sadistic ways to humiliate a cripple?!

" Let's try again, shall we? 'Oh Nurse Kitty, I have a large complaint that needs attending to'!"

" Of course, Doctor! I'll be glad to!"

This next bit is simply cringe-worthy. I knelt down in front of Wilson, unzipped his flies with my teeth (he insisted I do it so) and reached in with my gloved hand to locate the throbbing dick within. Even through the fabric of his boxers, I could feel the intense heat and the pulse racing up and down his length—this cocky bastard was certainly getting off to this kinky shit. I pulled his pants down a little, then held it firmly in my grip (I kinda hoped that with enough mental energy and hatred, I could literally make his dick implode. Not a chance.), then I…put it in my mouth. I had hoped to give Wilson a really bad blowjob—my mouth was as dry as the Sahara and just as rough, but as usual, my stupid body decided to go against me once more and made it so my saliva glands started working overtime.

" That's good, Nurse! Keep it up and I might fuck you!" He gasped.

That's it! I'll give him such good head that he'll blow his load in a matter of minutes, then we can forget this whole sordid affair with a tonne of Vicodin and years of Therapy! I know that much at least about Wilson—he literally collapses with exhaustion after he cums. I guess mainly cos he works a lot, I dunno.

I pump my head quicker and quicker along his dick, only interrupting this action to circle my tongue on his pinkened glans, which elicited a tiny moan from my Darling Doctor. I even poked the tip of my tongue into his urethra (I suspect Wilson was into Sounding), then realised a heavy sensation on the back of my head—the asshole was grabbing my hair like I was his bitch!...Well, I kinda AM right now, but that's not the fucking point! He suddenly lets go of me and slaps the side of his own head (Good, hope it hurt) in a mock display of forgetfulness.

" I'm so stupid!" This ass cannot act for shit " I didn't pack the other part of your outfit into the box!" he leans over to the closet from the bed (Why doesn't he just crawl back in there and leave me alone?) and pulls out another, more gaudy, box. This must've been what the goddamn uniform came in originally.

I'm still sitting two inches away from Wilsons' nine-incher.

I have the sensation that something has been placed on my tresses.

" Uh, Doctor, what's this?"

" It's a Nurses' hat! A very sexy one at that! But that's not all—lift your chin up."

"What's goin—GAARK!" That, THAT, was the sound of a grown man being fitted with a tight leather collar. This just keeps getting better.

" Now you have your own collar too, you lucky girl!"

He adjusted it, so it wouldn't choke me, but I was kinda hoping it would just so I could escape this torture. He looped his finger into the hoop on the front, then pulled me closer to his dick. I felt I had to continue sucking it.

" No, my sweet Nursey—I'm showing you just how hard you've gotten me. Let's see how you're doing. Stand up."

I, rather uneasily, stagger up to full height and lift my skirt. My cock was open to the elements underneath the satin suspender belt, as my Bestest Friend In The World declared that I wasn't to wear panties in this sickening kink-play. I wasn't hard…well, I only had a semi-hard-on, but that's got nothing to do with all this shit. Vicodin kinda makes you priapic. Yeah, we'll go with that.

Wilson made an (admittedly cute) face of disappointment at my half-erect cock.

" I'm, uh, sorry…Doctor."

" It's okay—just means you need treatment!"

"Treatment?".


	3. Wilson's Bitch Tonight

Dirty Doctors and Naughty Nurses

By Caduceus-Wings.

Chapter 3: Wilsons' Bitch Tonight.

Wilson roughly grabs my ass and pulls my dick towards his own awaiting mouth—the warm, wet cavern of saliva a welcoming texture for me. I willed myself not to get fully hard—to show my displeasure at this shit. Fat chance. My dick, fooled into believing Wilson's ever-flapping craw was a vagina, leapt to attention almost as soon as it was in there. He swirled his tongue around my glans also (fucker. He KNOWS I like that.) then released it from its' mouthy grasp.

" I think you're ready now, Nurse Kitty."

" Ready for what, Doctor?"

Wilson stands up, guiding me towards the dresser, with firm palms on my back. I really don't like this.

" The second part of your treatment of course! Put your hands on the edge and brace yourself."

" Wilson, please no---!!" Pain ripped through my ass!

He stuck it in dry! No foreplay, consent—not even a fucking kiss! I could tell that the bastard had a tough time too—it's not like the anus naturally secretes a lubricant (I hope it's really sore on his cock—serve him right, that would!). Wilson tried to thrust deeper, but found it extremely difficult, so he relented and tore it back out (my poor, poor ass…).

" It seems as though you need help—not to worry! Your Divine Doctor is here and what does he have in his pocket?"

I didn't want to turn around, but I assumed (Read: Hoped) it'd be lube. Anything to soothe my poor anus. But then, if he carries around KY Jelly in his labcoat, it either means he's doing the rounds of the male nurses again or the Cancer kids have one more thing to worry about. I shudder at the thought.

" What do you have, Doctor?"

He held a foil tube in front of my face. It didn't look like Ky…or any other brand of jelly for that matter. In fact---IT'S FUCKING SYRUP!

" A sweet gift for a sweet lil Nurse. Now, hold still and relax your pussy."

Pussy? Okay, he was getting WAY too into this whole 'Dress-House-As-A-Girl' shit. I complied (let it be over soon, please please please).

I felt a cold finger go up my anal canal—the syrup oozing its' way forth, with slight drips coming down from his hands and onto the bare part of my stocking-ed legs. I admit it felt pretty damn good, but I refuse to let this become a new fetish—if Wilson knew I kinda liked this kink, he'd have yet another Ace card up his sleeve! He'd have a second snippet of gossip to spread around Princeton and he'll do everything in his power to make sure I'm aware of that, so I gotta keep him happy for the most part.

Yep.

I'm Wilsons' Bitch tonight.

Meanwhile, three fingers snaked their way up into my ass, with a gentle glide of the syrup lube, and found their way to my prostate. Nice, this is really gonna kill my boner NOT. I try mentally to block out the tickling sensation hitting my erogenous zone by thinking of anything that'd, y'know, turn me off.

" You like that, huh? I see your skirt straining…" He breathes into my ear—the proxemics between us meaning that he has a better angle to insert more fingers.

Shit shit shit.

Okay, Greg, let's get some horrible mental images up in your brain—the worse the better! Uuum…Vogler naked—no no, wearing a revealing bikini!...Crap! Every time I try to think of him, my ass of a brain rebels against me and materializes my former Boss into that damn Wombat I have to work with! Alright, maybe that'd be worse—imagining my duckling wearing…wearing…a, uh…

Dammit! The only article of clothing I seem to think of is a goddamn Nurse outfit!

Let's change tack then—Cuddy, dressed as…Wilson! Yeah, that'd be unflattering…oh it's no use—I just keep imagining Chase coming into her office and giving her a steamy sponge bath. Maybe if I dwell on that fantasy, I can disassociate myself from Wilson's magic fingers.

Let's see…Cuddy sits in her office, her oversized mans' shirt revealing her…flat, toned chest? Damn! She keeps morphing into Wilson! If I think of her with massive cans, then that should work!

Okay, she sits there, massaging her puppies, waiting for the Nurse to come in and give her a firm scrub. Chase totters through the door, on red platform heels, then proceeds to strip Wilson…No! No! Ah God, I got a horrible, yet strangely-arousing, image of Wilson with breasts! Argh! No I've imagined Chase like it! Oh God, and they're getting all soapy and wet! That asshole Ex-friend of mine is not just content with invading my anus, no, he has to storm my fantasies too! He's now fucking Chase on Cuddys' expensive wooden desk and…and he's saying my name over and over—WHY AM I THINKING OF MYSELF GETTING FUCKED?! It's no longer Chase—it's me! Right, I think I should abandon this sick fantasy before I get in too deep.

Wilson withdrew his slimy digits, wiping them against the back of my dress, then he proceeded to squirt more of that sweet syrup out of the tube. I didn't feel it go up my ass, so I assume that the kinky bastard is smothering his dick with it. He held my hips with a steely grip, nudging the back of my knee with the front of his, as if prompting me to deliver a line. Again, compliance (as much as I hate it) will get me outta this mess quicker, so I gotta swallow either my pride or his semen.

" Please, uh, put it in." I mumble.

" What's that? I'm sorry, Nurse, you seem to have gone really shy on me—I cannot hear a word you're saying! I can't continue unless I get your consent, can I?" He purred (Sick bastard Wilson I hate you I hate you I hate you).

" Oh Doctor! Please give me a good, hard fuck! I deserve it for being such a Naughty Girl!"

Wilson chuckled, then thrusted into me with all his strength. I admit, I couldn't hold myself back from moaning softly—it did actually go in a lot better with all that sweet stuff. He delved himself into me; the viscous gel of the syrup sloshing slightly as he pounded my ass into submission. I'll tell ya something—getting reamed with a dessert topping ain't exactly the worst part of this whole sorry affair. No. The worst part is that Wilson is constantly growling 'Nurse' as he fucks me. I know. He likes Doctors and Nurses a little too much—you'd think he'd have had enough of them, what with being surrounded by them all day! Not for Boy wonder here though—he has to bring it all into the bedroom, causing me to suspect that he only went to Med School so he could get free access to all the labcoats and such. Dirty fuckin—

Oh God, he is good though! When he hits my prostate like that…I can't help but squeak with delight—this is almost as good as Vicodin!


End file.
